


Not My Stop

by ashtraythief



Series: Ride 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Jared, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared didn't expect much from Jensen when he got a ride from him, but he'll be damned if Jensen's going to throw him off the ship just because they've become more than a strictly business relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Salt_burn_porn fic. Written for the prompt _don’t touch me now_. It’s technically a sequel to [Just a Ride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2573648), but since that’s also just space porn no prior knowledge is required to read this fic. I did remember the thigh holster this time though.
> 
> Many, many thanks to for the plot help and for her extremely patient and quick beta work.

  
  
  
  
  
There are still tiny flecks of blood on Jensen’s face and neck. Like his freckles, they cover the bridge of his nose, following the scar on his cheek in a half-moon pattern, running all the way down his neck to a big blotch right at the edge of his collar.  
  
His beige henley is more red than anything else really and his forearms are painted crimson. His hands are still gripping the broken piece of pipe tightly, knuckles standing out white under the drying blood.  
  
“This is your stop.” Jensen’s voice is broken and raspy and Jared doesn’t know what he’s talking about.  
  
“I told you I’d give you a ride. Well, it’s over.”  
  
Four cycles ago, Jensen had picked Jared up from the darkest corner of the universe, had gotten him off a planet that had nothing to offer, and taken him into his bed. Jared hadn’t looked back.  
  
He likes Jensen’s ragtag bunch of a crew; cutthroat Dani and enchanting Gen, insane Rosey and mellow Chris, quiet Hodge and Mish, who he’d thought was crazy, but had turned out to be more of a psychic.  
  
They’d given Jared a place on the Inara like he’d always been a part of their crew, and Jared had felt more at home there than he ever had living in his aunt’s and uncle’s hut.  
  
And then there was Jensen. Jensen was an enigma. He never answered any of Jared’s questions, he was aloof and cynic during the day, threw an insult with everything he said, but the crew just ignored his biting words. Jared learned to ignore them too. Because at night, when it was dark, Jensen’s mouth said different things.  
  
He’d tell Jared how beautiful he was, how prettily he moaned, praised how open and pliant his body became. He’d whisper the words against whatever part of Jared’s body his lips touched or groan them out every time Jared rocked in his lap.  
  
Jensen had never said anything about Jared leaving and Jared hadn’t asked. Neither had anybody else. Jared had just become part of the crew, had gotten a kitchen shift and Aldis had taught him how to shoot a gun while Dani showed him how to throw a knife. Gen took him down to the engine room whenever she needed help with heavy lifting, and Chris and Hodge let him hang around whenever he was bored.  
  
Jared had thought he’d found his place. Except now they’ve landed on a trade planet, Jensen is telling him to get out.  
  
Jensen, who’s still gripping the pipe as if it’s the only thing grounding him, blood dripping from its end.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Jared says, because he doesn’t. Jensen is covered in blood and telling him to get out. Jensen is covered in blood and wants him to leave. It’s dark red and fucking everywhere, and Jensen is still looking at Jared with eyes that reveal nothing, like the last four cycles didn’t even happen.  
  
Jensen takes a deep breath through his nose, nostrils flaring. “I said, get out. There are enough ships coming through here, you’ll find someone who’ll take you.”  
  
“Like you took me?”  
  
Something flashes in Jensen’s eyes, hot and dark, before he turns around.  
  
“We leave in ten minutes,” he says, walking away. “Take your stuff and get out of here.”  
  
Jared freezes on the spot while he watches Jensen walk away. He still doesn’t understand. Sure, it had always felt a bit like a dream, too easy to be real, but he hadn’t thought about it being over. Numbly, almost in a trance, he walks to the cabin they share. _Shared_. Gen and Hodge are bickering over a shot up control panel, and Chris is patiently stitching up Dani’s arm while she’s cussing out him and his ancestors.  
  
Misha is sitting on Jensen’s side of the bed, cocking and uncocking his gun.  
  
“I always thought you were a more… tenacious boy.” Misha’s eyes are very blue and very piercing. “Or did you change your mind about him, after what you’ve seen today?”  
  
Great. Misha’s giving him one of his weird pieces of psychic advice. How the crew learned to deal with them, Jared doesn’t know, because he sure as hell can’t.  
  
“Okay, Misha, I’m sorry, I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about. Jensen just threw me out, okay, and I mean, I should’ve seen this coming, but-” he breaks off, stares at his empty duffel. “Just, if there’s anything you know, could you tell me? Just this once?”  
  
Misha gives him one of his infuriating looks, the one where he stares unblinking and Jared feels naked.  
  
“He thinks you changed your mind. And Jensen has always been one for pre-emptive strikes. Life taught him that the hard way.”  
  
It doesn’t make sense until it suddenly does. It means that at night, it’s not just sweet talk. It’s the truth.  
  
“Oh.” Jared’s running out of the cabin. There’s only one place where Jensen could be alone right now, and it doesn’t take Jared long to make his way across the gangways and the loading bay, sliding down the bannister to the engine room, but turning right - into the second cargo hull. It’s full of props, nothing the crew transports could ever lie out in the open, so there’s a weird mix of furniture, chests filled with clothes and random knicknacks; a window into all nooks and corners of the universe.  
  
Jared walks through the clutter until he comes to the end of the room where a big window panel opens a view into the wide dark nothingness.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you to go?” Jensen asks flatly.  
  
“Yeah, you did.”  
  
Jensen draws in an audible breath. “Then what are you still doing here?”  
  
“I don’t want to leave.”  
  
When Jensen turns around, it’s slow and deliberate. He obviously tried to wipe some of the blood away, but it’s still there, darkening his face and making the scar on his cheek stand out like a beacon.  
  
“I don’t give a shit about what you want. You’re getting off this ship now.”  
  
It hurts, it really fucking does, because Jensen’s face is so angry and open, Jared can't see the lie... Still.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Jensen scoffs.  
  
Jared is stubborn. “Either you forcibly throw me out - and trust me, no one will help you with that and I’m stronger than I look - or you tell me why you want me gone.”  
  
For a moment, Jensen contemplates. He must come to the same conclusion Jared did; his crew would never help Jensen get Jared off the ship, no matter how much he wanted it.  
  
“I’m - You can’t be around me anymore.” It’s the first time in four cycles Jensen stumbles over his words. “It’s not - fuck.” He looks up and Jared can see the resolve in his eyes.  
  
“This was a business arrangement. Except now for you, it’s more. You have some stupid romantic notion in your mind, how I’m your prince, whisking you away from your evil stepmother.”  
  
“What?” Jared is confused. “I don’t-”  
  
Jensen makes an abortive gesture with his hand. “Not the point, but you don’t understand the point, because you know nothing. You grew up on that tiny shithole, no clue about the world and now you think you’ve found the holy grail. Except this is not it. We’re spacers, Jared. We’re all broken. I’m-”  
  
Jensen draws another one of these deep breaths. “You think this is love. You think you love me and that I will love you back.”  
  
Jared feels like he’s been gutted. It’s true. Stars help him, it’s been true since the beginning.  
  
“I don’t,” Jensen says, voice hard, “and I never will. So get your pretty ass of my ship, capitalize on it as long as you can, and get yourself a new life.”  
  
Jared can’t move. He stares at Jensen’s impassive face, the smears of blood. He isn’t holding the pipe anymore, and he’d washed his hands, but there’s still blood everywhere. Even after the raider had laid dead on the ground, Jensen had continued swinging the pipe, smashing every bone in the guy’s body and turning his face into an unrecognizable piece of red mush. The dull, wet thumps had finally turned to metallic clanks when the pipe started connecting with the metal floor. It had taken Chris’ and Dani’s combined strength to pull Jensen back, and when Jared had seen his face, the man he thought he knew hadn’t been there. There was just hate and fury blazing from Jensen’s green eyes. For a moment their eyes had met, and when recognition had dawned on Jensen, he’d shaken Chris and Dani off, and walked away.  
  
They had shrugged; Dani had gotten a plastic tarp and started cleaning up what was left of the raider. Jared had gone to help with the clean up until Jensen had reappeared, telling him to get out.  
  
Jared knows his life isn’t a happy-go-lucky story. Theirs is a dark world, full of bleakness and death. He’d learned that early on. He never thought Jensen would be his happy ending. There’s no such thing. But maybe, Jared can still be okay. With Jensen. Because now that he’s met him, there’s no without Jensen anymore.  
  
“So maybe you don’t,” Jared says, taking a step forward. “Maybe you never will.” Another step, and Jensen takes one backwards. “But that’s okay.” One step forward mirrored by one backwards. “This is enough.”  
  
Jensen’s back hit the glass panel wall. “It’s not,” he says and his voice breaks.  
  
Jared steps in close, puts his hands on Jensen’s chest. “Don’t you think I can decide that for myself?”  
  
Angrily, Jensen slaps his hands away. “Don’t. You saw me up there,” he grits out. “You saw what I did. That’s who I am.”  
  
“I don’t know what you think I saw,” Jared says slowly, deliberately, “but I saw a guy who’s been protecting the only ones left he cares about because life took everything else away.”  
  
Carefully Jared reaches up, putting his fingers on a splatter of blood on Jensen’s jaw.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” Jensen says, but it’s weak. “I destroy everything I touch.”  
  
“The Inara is doing just fine,” Jared says. “Everyone’s doing fine.”  
  
“You can’t-” Jensen starts again, but Jared just kisses him.  
  
There’s no reaction, Jensen standing stiffly with his back to open space, but Jared won’t give up. This is the place where he belongs, where he fits. He won’t let Jensen take that away.  
  
So he moves his lips, slow but insistent, runs his tongue along the seam of Jensen's lips, rubs his body against Jensen’s, snakes his hands into his hair and around his back until finally, Jensen breaks.  
  
Strong hands grip Jared’s head, threading into his hair. Jensen whirls them around, and Jared’s back hits the window. The strong iron beam holding it in place digs into his back, but he doesn’t care. Jensen is kissing him, deep and mercilessly, and Jared throws himself into it, no holds barred.  
  
He needs to get his hands on Jensen, everywhere he can reach and he doesn’t care that there’s blood. Jensen makes a harsh noise in the back of his throat before he pulls away and tugs on Jared’s oversized sweater. Jared lifts his arms and it comes off along with his thin undershirt. The air is cool down here and the glass at his back is freezing, but it’s just contrasting the heat radiating from Jensen’s body. Jared pulls Jensen’s shirt over his body and then they’re chest to chest and Jensen leans in, biting down on Jared’s neck while fumbling with his belt buckle.  
  
Jared is so hard it hurts and he needs Jensen; to feel him deep down and know this is real. He gets his hands on Jensen’s hips, but he’s wearing a belt and thigh holster, so Jared rips the buttons of his pants open, reaching inside for Jensen’s dick.  
  
Jensen’s moan vibrates against Jared’s throat and he feels a heady rush of power. He’s making Jensen sound that way. Then Jensen drops to his knees in front of Jared, pulls his pants down and takes Jared’s dick into his mouth.  
  
“Oh fuck.”  
  
Jared’s muscles turn to jelly, only Jensen’s strong hands on his hips keeping him up. The heat and the wetness around his dick is so overwhelming, it takes Jared a while to realize Jensen is tugging his pants down all the way. Jared steps out of his boots, almost falls over, and Jensen pulls off his dick.  
  
“Don’t, oh god, please don’t stop, I need-”  
  
“Jared lift your fucking feet,” Jensen snarls and then suddenly Jared is naked in the cargo hull, Jensen’s kneeling in front of him, wearing pants and boots, gun still strapped to his thigh. Then Jensen grips Jared’s hips and spins him around. Yeah, okay.  
  
Jared waits for Jensen to plaster himself against his back, but instead Jensen moves his hands to his ass, spreading him wide and then dives in, hot tongue and nipping teeth.  
  
“Oh shit, oh fuck, Jensen, please, you - I can’t-” Jared doesn’t know what he’s saying, only knows he needs this and more and everything Jensen can give.  
  
There are going to be bruises from Jensen’s hands, possibly even teeth marks and Jared wants it all. He wants the proof of this - of them - on his skin.  
  
“More,” he rasps out and Jensen makes a desperate noise into his skin, sucking on his hole, before pushing his tongue in deep, making Jared practically collapse.  
  
“Fuck me, Jensen c’mon.”  
  
He hadn’t dared to ask for anything in the beginning but then he’d realized Jensen liked it. Jensen got off on Jared telling him what he wanted and then giving it to him, taking Jared apart with every touch.  
  
The heat and the pressure disappears, cold air hitting the overheated skin of Jared’s ass and then finally, there’s Jensen - all of him - pressed against Jared’s back. He’s still wearing his pants but he’s got his dick out and it’s a hard line riding the crease of Jared’s spit slick ass.  
  
Putting his hands against the window for leverage, Jared pushes back, Jensen’s dick sliding against his crack. Then Jensen pulls back and Jared takes a deep breath, needing to get a hold of himself because he wants this to last, dammit. Behind him he hears Jensen fumbling with the multi-purpose lotion he always carries around and then he’s back, wet dick pushing against Jared’s opening.  
  
Jared takes a deep breath and pushes back on the exhale. Jensen slides in, deep and sure, not stopping until he bottoms out and Jared can’t breathe for a moment. Then Jensen draws back and pushes in again, making Jared moan and slap his hand against the glass.  
  
They’ve been doing it often enough that Jensen knows the angle to get Jared off slow, knows how to tease him and draw it out. Not this time. This time Jensen slams his hips forward, fast and hard and so deep that Jared thinks it’s going to rip him apart in the best way possible.  
  
“That’s it, lemme hear you.”  
  
Jared realizes he’s the one moaning loudly.  
  
His chest and face are pressed against the glass and before him the universe stretches out endlessly, planets and suns lighting up the dark canopy. Behind him Jensen is solid and alive, hands holding him steady, wrenching out every possible ounce of pleasure from Jared’s body. His hot breath fawns over Jared’s ear and then his mouth latches on where Jared’s shoulder meets his neck, kissing and worrying the skin there, sending little jolts of pleasure down Jared’s spine.  
  
It’s too much and not enough, the tension in his groin is rising and Jared gets a hand around hi dick. He’s uncoordinated, but it’s okay, it’s enough because Jensen is fucking his ass mercilessly, hitting his sweet spot until his body practically short circuits.  
  
“Jensen, please, I need…”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, c’mon.” Jensen’s movements become frantic, hips stuttering, he’s so close to losing it, all because of Jared.  
  
Jared tries to push back harder, clench his ass and Jensen groans, reaching around to cover Jared’s hand with his own, tightening the grip. Heat rushes through Jared and he slumps towards the cold glass as his orgasm overtakes him. The cold makes him shiver again and then Jensen pumps into him one more time, groaning and tensing, staying plastered against Jared’s back.  
  
He’s breathing heavily, Jared can still hear it over the thundering of his own heart; but Jensen’s hand is gently stroking Jared’s hip.  
  
They stay like that for a while before Jensen carefully pulls out. Jared winces - his whole body hurts. There’s residual pain from getting thrown over a crate during the attack and now his ass is throbbing too. He doesn’t mind.  
  
He turns around and sees Jensen buttoning up his pants. For a moment fear hits and he thinks - what if this was just a goodbye fuck, what if Jensen hasn’t changed his mind?  
  
But then Jensen gives him a look that says _you shouldn’t_ and _you’re stupid_ and _you should leave even if I don’t want you to_.  
  
Jared steps forward right into Jensen’s space and presses a soft kiss to his mouth.  
  
“I don’t care about any of that shit, I’m staying.”  
  
Jensen looks at him, resignation and satisfaction warring in his eyes. Then he nods.  
  
“Okay.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
